Dancing and Midnight Memories
by futureauthor13
Summary: Takes place during 'Happy New Year'. The scheme is over, and midnight has struck. But that doesn't mean Perry has to leave right away. Oneshot. Perry/Doof friendship. Slight spoilers for the new episode.


**I just had to write this. I loved the episode so much, but I think this scene was my favorite, and I decided to expand on it a little. Hope you all enjoy! **

The clock had just struck midnight, and everyone was out on the dance floor. In the middle of the room I saw Linda and Lawrence, as well as Candace and Jeremy. It made me smile a little to see that they were having such a good time.

As for me, I was still sitting on the stage with Doof. We had spent most of the night fighting (after all, that's what we do). But tonight, I had actually let Heinz win. I knew his scheme wouldn't work, no one ever keeps their New Year's Resolutions. There was no point in fighting until the end, so I decided to let him have this one. It wasn't to be mean or anything. To be honest, as much as I don't mind hearing "Curse You, Perry the Platypus" yelled after me everyday, tonight I wanted us to be on more 'friendly' terms rather than 'frenemy'.

Call it a 'New Years' Eve' truce.

"Well, at least I know it worked," Doof said sitting down next to me, "Maybe next year I'll make the resolution 'Obey Doofenshmirtz and keep my resolution'. That could work, right?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, I've got a year to think about it."

We both looked out into the crowd of party guests. They were playing a pop song, it was actually pretty catchy. "Soooo," I heard Doof say, "You know, I don't need an inator?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, remember last summer when I accidentally created a dance-inator, and it shot us. That wasn't all the inator's work, I'm a pretty good dancer without it."

I think I knew what he was getting at, but I played along and gave him an innocent smile.

"Yeah..." He was quiet for a few moments. "Boy, it sure does look fun. Dancing with someone I mean. Don't you think so, Perry the Platypus?" I gave him another shrug, wondering if he was ever going to just say it.

He started to look annoyed. "Look Perry the Platypus, are you going to dance with me or not!" I smiled. You could have just asked, Heinz. I held out my hand, and Doof's smile returned.

We walked onto the dance floor (surprisingly no one noticed a man dancing with a platypus. Or perhaps they noticed and they just didn't care), and quickly found the beat. Still holding each other's hand, we started moving to the music.

_Because you know it's a new year, It's a brand new beginning_

_Another 365, and the world keeps spinning_

Heinz wasn't kidding, he really was a good dancer. Much better than he was when he was trying to dance at the 'Let's All Dance Until We're Sick' auditions. I guess all he needed was a partner.

_It's a new year_  
_It's a time for celebration_  
_The fun has just begun_  
_Yeah, it's gonna be a happy new year!_

()()()()()()()()

It was nearly one AM now. Since midnight had already passed, most of the party was dying down. There were still people there just hanging out and talking or wanting to get in one more dance.

"Don't you usually fly off after my scheme?" Doof asked, taking another sip of his drink.

I nodded. "But not tonight?" I shook my head. My boys were probably in bed long before midnight (although I'm curious to see what they did before they went to bed. I'll have to check the cameras when I get home), so I didn't have to go home right away. But I would have to leave in another half an hour or so, just because I was getting tired, and I could see that Doof was just as tired, if not more. But I didn't want to leave until he wanted to.

Right now, we were both sitting outside, sipping champagne, which by the way was fine for platypodes to drink as long as it was in small doses. It was chilly, but my fur kept me warm. As for Heinz, he had taken off his top hat but still kept the fluffy purple coat on, so the cold didn't bother him either. I glanced up at the sky, and saw the full moon shining brightly, slowly moving across the glittering night.

"So, a whole year come and gone," Doof commented, looking up at the starry sky. He swirled his drink. "A lot of inators this year, and a lot of failures." I gave him a stern look. "Okay, maybe the year wasn't a total loss. Let's see, um... oh! Vanessa's birthday!"

I remembered it well. I was a little reluctant to help him at first, mostly because I knew Vanessa wouldn't have enjoyed any of the stuff Heinz had gotten for the party. Candace maybe, but not Vanessa. Luckily, thanks to an exploding firecracker, the party ended up being a huge hit. "Yeah. When I got home, she called me and said that it was her favorite birthday party. Can you believe that!" I smiled.

"Yeah. So, that's one success! Let's see, what else, what else." I sat my glass down and started miming out something. I put my hands next to each other, and then moved them apart. I then moved my fingers to make it look like a person walking.

"What are you-My play!" Doof grinned. "That's right! I made it just in time, and everyone from L.O.V.E. M.U.F.F.I.N. says I gave a killer performance." He glanced at me. "You know, if it wasn't for you, we never would've made it." He thought for a moment. "I think you've saved my life like, three or four times in this year alone. Any other agent would've let me be get killed, or interrupt my backstories, or not listen to my musical numbers."

He was silent for a moment. "You know, Perry the Platypus. You really are the best nemesis an evil scientist could ask for."

Touched, I smiled at him. "Krkrkrkrkr." Hopefully he would understand that I was saying thank you and returning the complement. As I lifted my glass to take another sip, I heard him say something else.

"I can't believe I tried to replace you with Peter the Panda."

Tiny cracks formed in the glass, and I glared at him. "He-he, maybe I should change the subject," he suggested with a sheepish smile. I nodded. Yes, yes you should.

We ended up talking about the entire year, sharing memories and smiling. The Platypus-inator, and the tea party that we had in-between our fight. When we exercised together. When I helped him become a rap star in front of Vanessa and her friends ("I still don't know who was controlling you when I wasn't.")

All our fights, especially the 'interesting' ones (I wonder if any other nemeses have fought with hotdogs and bratwurst, or if we're just special). The 'Doof 'n' Puss' show he had written. The Drustelstein Driving test. The Double Dutch machine. Pretty much the entire year was full of memories.

"I guess it wasn't such a bad year after all," Doof commented, "and hey, next year I'll have even more inator! Who knows, maybe I'll win again. I mean, it could happen, right Perry the Platypus?"

I just gave him a small smile, and he smiled back. "Thank you, Perry the Platypus." He picked up his glass, despite only having a little bit of champagne left in it. "Here's to another year of good vs evil!"

I lifted my glass as well. 'I couldn't have said it better myself.' We clinked, and drank whatever was left in the cup. "Gee, I hope Monogram doesn't expect us to fight tomorrow. I mean, don't get me wrong, this is the best New Years' I've had in a long long time. But I am exhausted, Perry the Platypus!"

I chittered in agreement. I had just as much fun as the next person, but at this point I was ready to go lay down on my bed and join Agents B, S, R, G, and all the others in the forest division in hibernation.

"Alright everyone!" we heard the dj announce, "We are over an hour into the new year! But all party's must come to an end, so here is the last dance of the eve- er, morning!" Another pop song came on, and I could see a two or three couples stand up and dance.

I thought about it. 'One more dance couldn't hurt,' I decided, and I think Heinz was thinking the same thing. Before I could hold out my hand, he grinned at me. "Shall we, Perry the Platypus?"

I rolled my eyes a little, but smiled back nonetheless. Taking each other's hand, we walked back inside. Heinz was enjoying himself despite being tired, and to be honest, so was I.

It was a new year. A whole year for new things, new adventures, happy moments and big changes. But some things, like doing your job, or hanging out with a good friend (or frenemy), or enjoying the special -albeit strange- relationship you have with someone. That never changes.

Happy New Year, Heinz.


End file.
